


Human Pet Program

by ActualCatto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i sure am writing this, im sorry, oof, read the notes at the begining of chapters for chapter specific warnings!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualCatto/pseuds/ActualCatto
Summary: This is pure sin. Sin with plot.The essence of Dr. Xiong's Human Pet Program was, and remains, this: Any individual over the age of 18 could volunteer to become one of 3 types of Human Pets. An Owner could then purchase a Human Pet based on what kind of role they want fulfilled. In exchange for providing for them, the Owner will receive the services expected of the type of Human Pet they purchased.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Kuvira (Avatar), Huan/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s), Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Kya II (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Wei (Avatar), Kuvira/Wing (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kuvira, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I'm sorry  
> First time writing smut

The Human Pet Program

History

Proposed 43 years ago, and implemented 41 years ago, the Human Pet Program has provided immense relief from the effects of overpopulation. At the time of the programs creation, there was an excess of food and other resources despite the size of the population. However, there was a shortage of jobs, and poverty was increasing exponentially. As employee's became easier to replace, a lack of financial security plagued the majority of families regardless of career and wealth. 

To combat this, the Sponsorship Program was launched. Under this program, individuals with disposable income could volunteer to sponsor a person or family in need. The program failed spectacularly. Without employment and financial security, even those who had the money to give, could not justify the risk of such an investment, for fear that they could desperately need the money at any moment. Very few sponsors participated in the program, many of which suffered the fate that people were afraid of; they found themselves in the very situation of those they were attempting to aid. In addition, there multiple instances of sponsors taking advantage of and/or blackmailing those they were sponsoring. A compulsory program was not a viable solution to this problem, as forcing an already vulnerable and afraid populace to give up their resources could have resulted in violence or revolution.

After witnessing the failure of the Sponsorship Program, Dr. Xiong, an economics professor at Northwestern United Republic University, created his own program. He suggested that one of the major shortcomings of the Sponsorship Program was that sponsors were giving away money with no tangible return; and risking their livelihoods to do so. To combat the risk, Xiong proposed that the individual being provided for consent to being owned by the provider; exchanging requested services for safety and security. This would decrease competition for work, provide for those without a job, stimulate spending, and potentially alleviate the anxiety and stress plaguing those in the workforce. 

The essence of Dr. Xiong's Human Pet Program was, and remains, this: Any individual over the age of 18 could volunteer to become one of 3 types of Human Pets. An Owner could then purchase a Human Pet based on what kind of role they want fulfilled. In exchange for providing for them, the Owner will receive the services expected of the type of Human Pet they purchased.

When first proposed, the program was heavily criticized and shunned as glorified slavery. Xiong took this seriously, re-working his plan to prioritize fully-informed consent, regulatory practices, and the safety of Human Pets. As part of this, he created an outline for specialized social worker and police forces dedicated entirely to ensuring the proper treatment of Human Pets, as well as a series of laws that would govern the program and contend with violators. Increasingly desperate for a solution and sufficiently placated by Xiongs efforts, the people of the United Republic voted the program into practice.

Types of Human Pets

Guard Dogs: Pets who are trained to defend person and property. They are trained in hand to hand combat, non-lethal weapons, and lethal weapons. 87% identify as male, 2% as non-binary (used here as an umbrella term for any gender identity other male or female) and 11% as female. Guard Dogs are required to wear a registered collar at all times outside of their Owners house. Most common treatments include: Primary Functions Suspension and Secondary Functions Suspension.

Servants: Pets who are trained in housekeeping and non-sexual servitude. They are trained in cleaning, cooking, food and drink presentation, childcare, and general home maintenance. Servants are also often expected to run errands and act as a driver. 82% identify as female, 1% as non-binary, and 17% as male. Servants are required to wear a collar at all times outside of their Owners home, but it does not need to be registered. Most common treatments include: Primary Functions Suspension, Aspect Treatment, and Milk Production.

Submissive Pets: Pets who sexually service their Owners. Owners can choose to have their Submissive Pet trained at a Pet Oversight Facility or train them on their own. There are various trainings offered at facilities such as obedience, bondage, and endurance. As sexual preferences vary greatly, most Owners opt to train their Submissive Pet themselves. 63% identify as female, 5% as non-binary, and 32% as male. Most common treatments include: Primary Functions Suspension, Ageing Suspension, Fertility Suspension, Libido Enhancement, Aspect Treatment, and Milk Production.

Note: while all three types are classified as Human Pets, Guard Dogs and Servants are typically referred to by those names, while Submissive Pets are simply called Pets.

Types of Treatments

Primary Functions Suspension: An injection that suspends the functions of the human digestive system. Once injected, the stomach acid will completely dissolve small quantities of food and drink, and the recipient will no longer need to urinate or defecate. Ingesting too much food or drink will leave the system unable to dissolve or dispose of the material, which can lead to intense pain, sickness, and if left untreated, death. What constitutes as too much varies recipient to recipient. The Human Pet Program recommends recipients of this treatment only be given food or drink on special occasions to minimize risk. Once the injection is given, the body is unable to dispose of any digested material, and must be cleaned out with the proper medical equipment as part of the procedure. A counter-injection can be taken to reverse the effects.

Secondary Functions Suspension: An injection that suspends the reproductive system. Once injected, the recipient will loose fertility and sex drive, and genitalia will no longer be responsive or perform its function. Recipients do not loose feeling in their genitalia, but they no longer experience or show arousal. A counter-injection can be taken to reverse the effects.

Ageing Suspension: An injection that suspends the ageing process of the recipient. A counter-injection can be taken to reverse the effects.

Fertility Suspension: An injection that suspends fertility. Recipients will loose fertility, but experience no other changes to the reproductive system or genitalia. A counter-injection can be taken to reverse the effects. 

Libido Enhancement: An injection that increases the sex drive of the recipient. This injection comes in 5 different strengths: 1 being the weakest and 5 the strongest. The strength of the injection is chosen by an evaluation of the recipients natural libido, and the anticipated frequency of use. A counter-injection can be taken to reverse the effects. If a recipient receives a dose that is too low, they must take the counter-injection before taking a higher level injection.

Milk Production: An injection that causes recipients with breasts to be able to produce milk. The recipients milk is safe for consumption and thus can enable a Servant to be a wet nurse. The injection can also be given to Pets for sexual purposes, in which case the recipient will need to be milked manually or by machine. The amount of milk produced by the recipient varies, which can affect the ability to nurse or the frequency of the need to be milked.

Aspect Treatment: An injection that gives the recipient additional animal body parts. These include ears, tails, fangs and/or claws. Ears are the most common addition, and often appear alone. Tails are the next most common, often appearing with ears, but can be the sole aspect. Fangs and claws are rare, but when present are usually accompanied by another addition. When a recipient has more than one aspect, they are all of the same animal. At present, this treatment can only be undone through surgical removal, which is often painful, emotionally traumatizing, and leaves the recipient permanently scarred. 

Kuvira re-read the document for what felt like the hundredth time. They had taught about the program in school, so she had already known all of the information in front of her for years, but this was a decision she didn't think she could bear to regret. If she was honest with herself, it was something she had thought about since her freshman year of high school. As dominant a personality she had, as strong as she was, as much as she hated herself for it; she wanted this. To let go. Give up control of her life. For so long she had exercised control over everything she could, agonizing over every detail of every decision and it had finally brought her to her knees. Literally.

There was a single chair in the Submissive Pet Induction Room at the Eastern Facility for Human Pet Oversight, and it was occupied by the only other person in the room. Kuvira didn't know his name, and never would. He was simply Sir to her. Soon enough, if Kuvira went through with this, there would be only one person left in the room. Two humans, but only one person. 

When she had arrived at the facility, she had strode in confidently. As domineering and intimidating as she was on any other day. But as soon as she heard the question "What can I help you with?", Kuvira's stomach dropped. She had said the words in her mind before. Late at night. Alone. Safe. Wrapped up in blankets as tightly as a toddler during a thunder storm; as if that would protect her from the deepest recesses of her soul and the desires hidden there.

"I want to be a Submissive Pet." She spoke the words aloud for the first time, and for the briefest of moments, she felt true freedom. Before the reality of it all came crashing down on her again. 

The receptionist had gathered some information about Kuvira, and had her enter into a waiting room reminiscent of a therapists office. Soon after, a soft spoken woman came into the room and asked her series of questions to test her understanding of the Human Pet Program and the expectations of Submissive Pets in particular. Satisfied that Kuvira was able to give informed consent, she was given paperwork to sign and then brought before the room she now knelt in. She was left alone to wait in front of the door for nearly half an hour before Sir arrived. He wordlessly gestured for her to step in the room, turning on a dim light and closing the door behind them. Moving to stand in front of her and handing her a document, he said simply: "You will address me as Sir. Read through the official Human Pet Program Pamphlet again as many times as you wish, this is your last opportunity to walk away from the program. When you are ready, either strip or exit the room." His piece said, Sir took his seat. 

Kuvira felt like she was running out of air. She read through the pamphlet four times before standing became to much, and she knelt on the floor in a desperate effort to ground herself. Again and again she read, not ready to let go but helplessly needing to. She wanted this, but she was afraid. Of what exactly she didn't know, but a terror unlike any other she had encountered was filling her chest, threatening to tear her to pieces. 

For the first time since she was handed the pamphlet, Kuvira looked up at Sir. He was watching her intently, and likely had been the entire time. But Kuvira didn't see or sense any impatience. His gaze was free of judgement as he calmly awaited for her to strip or leave. She truly contemplated leaving for the first time since arriving at the facility, and found the thought filled her with dread. She didn't want to return to that world. She wanted the new life that laid before her; a simple, pleasurable life free of the burdens that had weighed so heavy on her for so long. With newfound resolve, Kuvira let a single tear of relief fall from her eyes, as she made one last decision. A decision that she made for herself, that no one could ever take away from her. 

Kuvira stood and began to strip. With shaking hands, she carefully removed her jacket. As she did so, Sir stood up and moved the chair closer to her, indicating that she should place her clothes there. After folding and placing her jacket on the seat, Kuvira hesitated a moment before beginning to unbutton her shirt. Once this article had been removed however, her excitement began to grow. As she removed her shoes and socks and began unbuttoning her jeans, heat began to pool in her core. Kuvira stood in a matching green bra and panties, and looked to Sir.

"All the way, Pet." He spoke low and firm.

A flush rose in her face and she felt herself growing wet as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Letting the fabric fall away, Kuvira became hyper aware of how cold it was in the room, and how exposed she was. Her nipples were growing hard, and she hardly hesitated before removing the final piece of clothing that covered her. 

"Good girl." Kuvira bit her lip at the praise. It was something she had imagined hearing countless times, often sending her over the edge as she furiously rubbed her clit.

Sir began to circle Kuvira, appraising the newest Pet available for sale. His expression was difficult to read, but she thought, or maybe just hoped, that he looked pleased with her body. 

He comes to a stop in front of her. "On your paperwork it says that you are not a virgin, is that correct?"

She nods.

He grabs her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head and forcing her to make eye contact with him, inches away from her face. "When I ask you a question, you will answer me verbally, understood?"

"Yes."

Reaching up with his other hand, Sir pinches her right nipple, causing her to gasp as he says, "Yes, what?"

"Yes Sir."

He releases her, stepping back, and Kuvira immediately misses the attention.

Sir looks her up and down once more. "Some Owners want virgins specifically, so if a Pet arrives as a virgin, we are not allowed to touch them apart from treatments. But we can have our way with Pets who aren't virgins, if we want." He puts a hand on her shoulder pushing down, and she lets herself be guided back to her knees. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, Sir pulls Kuvira toward his crotch, her nose just barely grazing the bulge in his jeans. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, and if you are good, maybe I'll let you make yourself cum. That's what you want, isn't it."

"Yes Sir." Kuvira licks her lips, mouth falling open as she breathes heavily. This was better than she ever could have imagined. She was painfully aroused and filled with excitement, but even more than that, she felt safe. Safe knowing that all she had to do to be good was obey, and let herself be used. Kuvira had never been so at peace. Her mind pleasantly empty of any thought other than what was happening to her body. 

Sir freed his cock from the confines of his jeans, and rested his length against Kuvira's face. She had only ever sucked dick once before, so she was still inexperienced, but Sir thankfully seemed to be happy doing most of the work himself. Pulling her back by her hair just a bit, he placed the tip against her lips.

"Open."

She obeyed, and Sir slipped the first few inches into her mouth. Kuvira savored the taste of his flesh, closing her eyes as she moved her tongue against the underside of him. He pulled back, almost all the way out, before sliding back in again, feeding her more of his cock. Kuvira fought the urge to touch herself, knowing that he wouldn't approve, while she hollowed her cheeks and slid her mouth farther onto him.

He chuckled. "You want more?"

She hummed around his cock, and opened her eyes to look up at him. Sir grabbed her hair tighter, and pulled her roughly forward, forcing the rest of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Kuvira chocked out a moan, but he had decided to give her exactly what he promised; what she wanted. Without giving her a moment to adjust, Sir held her head in place, and began to truly fuck her. Again and again he thrust himself into her throat, causing her to gag and drool over his cock. He was fast and rough. Slobber spilled out of her mouth and down her chin, and tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Kuvira loved every second of it. She wasn't a person anymore. She was a Pet. A toy. Three holes for her Owner or Owners to use. She had no responsibilities, no worries. Kuvria reveled in the feeling of being used so thoroughly. 

Too soon, Sir's pace become chaotic, and she moaned around him in anticipation of his release. He gripped her head even tighter, pulling her flush against him, and groaned as his cock throbbed and he spilled directly down her throat. It was only when every drop had been pumped into Kuvria that Sir removed himself from her mouth.

He tucked himself back in his jeans and squatted in front of Kuvira. Wiping the tears and slobber off of her face with his sleeve, Sir watches her pant desperately. 

"Do you want to cum?" 

Kuvira lets out a pathetic moan, and he chuckles again.

"All right, I guess you've earned it." He pushes against her shoulder gently, but it was enough to cause her to fall over onto her back.

"Spread your legs, I'm going to watch you touch yourself. Go ahead, do whatever you want to yourself."

Kuvira didn't hesitate. Her right hand dove down to her pussy and she moaned wantonly, throwing her head back as her fingers played with her clit. She desperately rubbed herself, needing to cum more than she could ever remember needing anything in her life. It usually took Kuvira a long time to bring herself to climax, but in the state she was in, she felt herself hurdling toward orgasm. She moved her hand lower, and began to finger herself as her other hand took up rubbing her clit. 

She was moaning nearly constantly now, pleasuring herself with both hands while a man whose name she didn't even know watched her. Her pussy was clenching around her fingers as she approached her peak. Kuvira hooked her fingers against her front wall as she made eye contact with Sir, and then she was falling apart.

Her walls contracted again and again as waves of intense pleasure flowed over her. Her eyes shut tight as she moaned and gasped her release, continuing to finger herself through her orgasm. Finally, Kuvira fell limp, panting as she recovered from pleasuring herself.

Once she was coherent again, Kuvria noticed that Sir had moved from where he was watching her from, and now stood by the door again. When he saw that she had realized this, he gestured for her to get up and join him.

On wobbly legs, Kuvira makes her way over to him, and he begins to lead her from the room and down a hallway. While she had been distracted in the room, she again became hyper aware of her own nakedness, especially with the slick that was now running down her thighs. Just as she began to dwell on it, they reached their destination.

"This is the Adoption Room. You have been assigned a cage, where you will live until you are purchased. Yours is...ah, right here. In you go."

Kuvira obeyed, falling to her knees just in front of the cage, and crawling the rest of the way in. Suddenly exhausted, she laid on the oval bed in the center, and pulled one of the blankets over herself. As Sir closed the cage door, she began to drift off, but not before she heard Sir say one more thing.

"I've seen Pets ready and happy to become a Pet, but I've never seen one embrace their new life so fully, so quickly."


	2. The Beifongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Content/Trigger Warning*  
> brief dub-con/non-con content. not sure how to describe it, but a character has to have sex with someone they don't want to, but in the context of this story they kind of consented to that? 
> 
> there is also pretty detailed descriptions of the treatments described in the last chapter actually happening

Four days later, Kuvira had adjusted to the schedule of the Adoption Room. They were woken up at 7:00, given food and water in pet bowl, and then brought to the restroom in small groups to relieve themselves and brush their teeth and hair. From 8 to 12 and 1 to 6, (12 to 1 they were given lunch and taken to the restroom) potential Owners visited. Under the supervision of staff, Owners could let Pets out of their cages to play with them. Kuvira was confused the first time she heard someone ask to play with a Pet, but quickly learned that it referred to actual play, with cat or dog toys, and sex. From 6 to 8 they were given dinner and taken to the restroom, this time to shower as well, and from 8 to 10 their cages were left open, and they were given free time either to mingle and play with each other, or lounge in their cages. At 10 they were locked in their cages and the lights were turned off, but they weren't expected to be silent until 11.

Kuvira had always been a creature of habit, so it was not difficult for her to adjust to a schedule like this. In fact, she felt comforted and relaxed knowing almost exactly what would happen each day and when it would happen. The only variable was if and when a potential owner would play with her, and that was the only thing troubling her. 

Visitors were hardly few and far between, with there often being multiple visitors in the room at once. Almost all of the Pets were played with at least once a day, and most were played with more than that. As far as she was aware, Kuvira was the only one who didn't get played with every day. In the four days she had been there, she had only been played with once, and it was...not as pleasant an experience as she had with Sir.

He was one of the ugliest men she had ever seen. Greasy hair and face, patchy stubble, crooked yellow teeth and bad breath, a distended beer gut, and an odor so foul she could smell it several feet away. For the first time since she had been in her cage, she had wished that a visitor didn't want to play with her, but of course he did. Kuvira had never been someone who could be made to do something she didn't want easily, and so when he opened the door to her cage she did not come out. He had reached in to pull her out and she slapped his hand away. But she had signed the paperwork to become a Pet; she was no longer a person and didn't get to decide these things. As soon as a staff member had heard the slap, she walked over to Kuvira's cage and shocked her. Kuvira knew that it was a low level, and they could and would do worse-and she would have to do this either way-so she stopped fighting and let him pull her out of her cage. He didn't even give her the mercy of having her on her hands and knees, instead taking her on her back, grunting in to her ear with every shallow thrust. When Kuvira turned her head to the side in a desperate effort to distance herself from what was happening, she saw some of the other Pets snickering at her, and she had to bite back tears.

When he was done, thankfully quickly, she was allowed back into her cage as he looked at a few other Pets, but asking to play with none of them. Kuvira had hoped with everything she had that he wouldn't buy her, and when he walked back over to her cage to look at her again, that hope almost died. She couldn't recall ever being so relieved as when she was when he decided he didn't want a pet who was "difficult". Unfortunately, since she had hit a visitor, the staff had to place a warning on her cage that she might fight. Which was likely at least part of the reason she hadn't been played with again.

Kuvira was lounging on the small bed in her cage when a member of the staff gave the hourly announcement: it was 9:00 am. There were 4 visitors in the Adoption Room: A family of three, who after seeing the warning on her cage, didn't even bother to look at her, and an individual who had looked, but decided not to go through the trouble of playing with her. As other Pets were being playing with, Kuvira wondered for the first time if she would ever be purchased. She knew she wasn't conventionally attractive, and now she had a warning on her cage...

She glanced up as a family of 7 entered the Adoption Room, and noticed that all of them, even the emo-looking one, were clearly excited. Rolling over and on to her knees, Kuvira studied each member of the family and was stunned by how attractive they all were. They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen. As her gaze went back to who she believed to be the oldest son, he also looked at her, and their eyes locked. He smiled at her as he adjusted his glasses, and she felt herself return it. 

"Go ahead, look around! But don't play with any of them yet." She heard the matriarch of the group say sternly, and then her 5 adult children dispersed quickly. The man from before came to her cage immediately and her smile widened.

"Hello, Kuvira." He said as he put his hand through the bars of her cage. Kuvria leaned forward so that he could cup her face, and she shook slightly as she realized how touch starved she was. In the last week she had been fucked twice, but she couldn't remember the last time she had been touched like this. 

He began to stroke her face with his thumb, and she sighed, leaning further into him. Chucking he spoke softly, "Sweet girl." Kuvira melted, letting her eyes flutter shut.

They stayed like that for a while, the man gently holding her cheek as she rested against his hand with her eyes closed. Eventually, two of his siblings, the identical ones, joined them. 

"Ooo she's hot too."

"She is. Can I touch her too Baatar?"

"Sure."

Kuvira opens her eyes as the one to Baatar's right reaches through, and cups her face on the opposite side, copying his brother. She hums, leaning forward again, her head against the bars of her cage now. The other twin also reached through, opting to play with and pet her hair. 

Having all three of them crowd around her attracted the attention of the other two siblings, and they also came over to take a look at her. They spoke simultaneously. 

"Excellent facial structure."

"She has a warning you know."

The twins laugh as Baatar shrugs at his sister. "She hasn't been a problem for me, and I've been petting her since we got here." 

The woman narrows her eyes at Kuvira, before looking to one of the staff members. "What did she get the warning for?"

"Hitting a visitor." 

"See? Why are you bothering with this one when we could get literally any other Pet in here?"

The emo-looking brother speaks up. "We don't know the whole story Opal. What we do know is that three men she doesn't know have their hands on her and she seems pretty happy about that." 

The five of them look back to Kuvira, who had let her eyes fall shut again as the three continued to pet her.

Opal crosses her arms. "I still don't trust her."

"Since all five of you are crowded around this Pet I assume you want to play with her?" The older man asks as he joins the group surrounding her cage. At once, her received four yeses and one no in response. Immediately, the four brothers begin bickering with their sister, only for it to stop as quickly as it started as their mother arrives.

"That's enough." She snaps, and the siblings go quiet. "What is going on?"

"From my understanding, the boys want to at least play with this Pet, and Opal is opposed to even that." her husband responds.

"Hm. Why don't you and I take a look and see what we think about her?"

He nods, and the boys move away from Kuvira's cage to make room for their parents. Kuvira opened her eyes again as the hands holding her left, and stayed in place as the parents knelt in front of her. The woman gave her a warm smile, reminiscent of the one Baatar had given her earlier, and again, she felt herself smiling back in response. They both reached through the bars to touch her at the same time; he cupped her left cheek, and she tucked Kuvira's hair behind her ear before cupping her neck, thumb resting on her jaw. 

"Such a pretty girl. Will you give me your paw?" Kuvira raises her hand and places it in the woman's. 

"Good girl." She turns to her husband, who nods, and then her family. "I doubt she is going to hurt any of us, so I think we can at least play with her." The boys cheered to varying degrees, while Opal frowned.

The woman let a staff member know that they wanted to play with Kuvira, and her cage was opened. She crawled out of the cage, and looked up at the family from her knees. Baatar started to fish himself out of his jeans, but his father stopped him.

"Oh no Junior, your mother and I get her first." Baatar Jr. frowns but stops, and he and the rest of his siblings move to give their parents room. 

Kuvira licks her lips as Baatar Sr. kneels behind her and reaches around to fondle her breasts. He gently cups them in his hands, brushing his thumb over her nipples. She gasps softly and arches into him as he chuckles.

"Responsive are we? Are you going to play with her or just stand there Suyin?"

Suyin rolls her eyes with a smile. "So impatient." She grabs the hem of her dress, and lifts it up and over her head, revealing her nude body, and Kuvira's bites her lip. Leaning over her, Suyin smirks, grabbing Kuvira's chin and running her thumb over her bottom lip. She moans when her throat is grabbed as Baatar Sr. pinches her nipples.

"Mmm I thought you might like that." Suyin says as she increases the pressure of her choking, leaving Kuvira to pant when she pulls away.

Baatar Sr.'s hand finally lowers to her cunt, and after just a few passes of his hand through her folds, his fingers come away glistening. He raises them to her mouth and she eagerly takes him in, tasting herself as she cleans him. While Kuvira was busy with his fingers, Suyin had laid on the floor, legs parted and leaning back on her forearms. As she took notice of the woman in front of her, Kuvria felt her head being pushed down by the man behind her. Once she was within reach Suyin grabbed her hair, pulling her the rest of the way until her nose grazed her clit. 

Kuvira dove in immediately. She licked from the woman's opening to her clit, swirling her tongue against it before gently pulling it into her mouth. She moaned into Suyin as Baatar Sr. entered her with two fingers, thrusting slowly as she accommodated. As Kuvira continued to lick and such at the delicious treat in front of her, Baatar teased and stretchedatched her with his fingers until he thought she was ready for him.

Suyin pulled at Kuvira's hair as she lapped at her a certain way, and then she felt the tip of Baatar's cock push against her entrance. She was more than ready and he slid in easily, needing only a single measured stroke to bottom out inside her. They both moaned, and Baatar stayed inside her to the hilt for a moment, reveling in the tight heat that gripped him.

Kuvira couldn't help but rock against him. She loved how he filled and stretched her, but she needed him to fuck her. She felt him grab her hips, keeping her still, and she moaned again, which in turn earned her a moan from Suyin. Finally, Baatar moved. He pulled almost all the way out, and then snapped his hips forward. Her nose bumped against his wife's clit, and Suyin pulled on her hair as she came suddenly, and Kuvira lapped at her as she shook through her orgasm. 

Baatar seemed to be content to keep his same pace. Slowly pulling back until just his tip remained inside her, before rocking forward and filling her in a second. Kuvira thought she was going to go crazy, it felt so good but she needed more. 

"Please." She moaned.

He hilted inside her and then stopped moving. Suyin appeared in front of her, her dress back in place and not looking the least bit disheveled. She knelt down and lightly grasped Kuvira's throat.

"Please what? What do you want Pet?" She asks.

"P..Please. More, please." She hardly recognized her own voice it was so desperate. 

"More? You are going to have to be more specific than that." Baatar says as he rubs his hand over the small of her back.

"Harder. Faster. Please, please fuck me."

Suyin smiles at Baatar, and Kuvira is given what she asked for. He thrust into her again and again, even harder than before, no longer being slow and gentle as he pulls back. On her hands and knees; a hand around her throat and a cock driving in and out of her, Kuvira felt like she belonged. She had never felt at home anywhere, or with anyone before. There was pleasure. Oh, there was unfathomable pleasure. But even more than that, being used by these two made her feel safe and warm deep in her soul.

As her moans grew in volume and frequency, she felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Suyin.

"Baatar stop. What's this? What's wrong sweetie?" She says as she wipes at Kuvira's tears.

"Feels good. Feels so good. Please, please let me cum."

Suyin nods at her husband and he starts pumping into her again. Kuvira was nearly screaming now, lost in need and approaching her climax quickly. Her walls tightened around him and he moaned as his pace started to become more erratic. It only took a few more thrusts before Baatar's cock throbbed and he filled her. Feeling him release inside her pushed Kuvira over the edge, and her mouth fell open with a silent scream as she pulsed around his cock. When they both came down from their orgasm, Baatar pulled out, gently rolling Kuvira onto her back.

"Well Junior, what are waiting for? Aren't you going to play with her?" Baatar Sr. asks.

Baatar Jr. looks unsure. "She seems pretty tired..."

"Yeah, lets put her back in her cage and we can play with a different Pet." Opal says impatiently.

Suyin narrows her eyes. "I don't like that attitude. You may be a grown woman, but you are still living in my house for free, and your father and I are that ones purchasing a Pet for the family, so keep in mind that your opinion isn't the only one that matters." 

She looks back to Baatar Sr. "I think she's wonderful, what about you?"

"I'm in complete agreement." He says with a smile.

"What do you think boys?"

They look at one another quietly for a moment before Baatar Jr. speaks. 

"I want her, and I don't need to play with her to know that."

The twins nod in agreement and one of them adds, "Yeah, she's pretty tired. I already kind of wanted her before you played with her, but now I definitely do."

"And you, Huan?" Suyin asks the emo one. 

He regards Kuvira for a moment before responding. "I think she's perfect for us."

Suyin turns to Opal. "I'm sorry Opal, but it looks like the rest of us are in agreement. Kuvira is going to be the family Pet."

The four boys exchange smiles as Suyin and Baatar Sr. go to a staff member to begin the process of purchasing their new Pet.

By now, Kuvira was mostly recovered from her post-orgasm daze, but still laid staring at the ceiling as she tried to process that she was actually being bought. She was going to belong to a family. The face of Baatar Jr. appeared in her vision and he smiled at her as he offered his hand. She took it and let him help her to her feet. 

It was only a few minutes later that Suyin returned with a staff member, who addressed her. 

"Kuvira, you have been purchased by Suyin Beifong and Baatar Sr. They have chosen what treatments you are to receive and a room is being prepped for the procedure. It will be ready in just a few minutes." 

Once the staff member leaves, Suyin affectionately takes Kuvira's face into her hands.

"Precious. I'm so happy we found you. Now, your treatment will be soon, and it can be a rather unpleasant experience, as I'm sure you're aware. One person is allowed into the room with you for comfort. I won't force you to have someone accompany you, but if you wish, any of us, aside from Opal I assume, would be happy to go with you."

Kuvira looks down, uncertain. "Could...Could you come with me?"

"I will if you address me properly." She responds with a kind smile.

"Will you come with me...Ma'am?"

"Mmm close but not quite Pet."

"Mistress, will you come with me?"

"Good girl. Of course." She gives Kuvira a pat to her cheek. "Baatar and I are Mistress and Master to you, and our children are Sir or Ma'am. Two members of our family couldn't join us today, my sister and her wife. My sister, Lin, you should address as Sir, but her wife is Ma'am. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

Suyin opens her mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by a staff member informing her that Kuvira's treatment room is ready. 

Kuvira and her new Owners were led from the Adoption Room in two directions. Her Mistress and herself would be escorted to her treatment, while the rest of the family was directed to a waiting room. As they walked down a seemingly endless string of corridors, Kuvira felt both her nervousness and excitement rise. Getting treatment would be the worst part of becoming a pet, so she wasn't exactly thrilled to get started. At the same time, it meant that in just a few hours, she would be home with her new Owners. Additionally, she was eager to find out what kind of treatments her Owners had chosen for her. Kuvira hoped one of them was Aspect Treatment, it was the one she wanted more than any other. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as they reached their destination, and the staff member gestured for them to enter the room. The lead treatment specialist introduced himself to Mistress, but Kuvira couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Her eyes darted anxiously around the room, seeing 4 supporting treatment specials and a variety of medical tools and equipment she knew nothing about. 

"Kuvira. Kuvira." Her head snapped back to look at her Mistress as she realized she was being spoken to.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I was lost in thought."

Mistress smiles at her as she rubs her back. "I know you're anxious about the treatments, but it will be okay. I'll be with you the whole time."

The lead specialist leads them further into the room, toward a strange device. It was a small wooden table with 4 adjustable metal legs, and several attachments. On the far side, there was a firm round pillow with a face hole in it, attached to the table by adjustable metal rods; leaving empty space between the wood and the pillow. Cuffs were attached to the connecting rods and the closest table legs. 

Kuvira was left to stand directly in front of the device, while her Mistress was instructed to sit in a chair by the pillow. Another specialist moved behind Kuvira and gently pushed her forward, until she was bent over the wood. After adjusting the height to rest at her waist, the specialist instructed her to spread her legs, cuffing them when she did so. The pillow was adjusted next, being brought closer to her so her face could rest into it, leaving her breasts to swing freely in the empty space between the table and head rest. Kuvira's hands were cuffed as well, level with her head, but not not directly next to it.

One of Mistress's hand takes one of her own, and the other begins to play with her hair.

"Primary Functions Suspension." She hears a masculine voice speak, and a moment later a thick needle is pushed into her neck. A burning sensation begins to spread quickly from the injection site, and Kuvira grunts against the pain. A few moments later, the burning is everywhere. Her entire body is burning from the inside, and she can't tell if she is crying or not. Just a few minutes later the burning starts to weaken, and she relaxes a bit.

"Cleansing." A small tube is pushed into her urethra, and she understands the need for cuffs. Her entire body jumps in place, and she lets out a small shout. She feels fingers rubbing thick liquid on her back entrance, and whimpers when she realizes what that means. A moment later, another tube is placed against her and pushed inside. Kuvira had never had anything inside her ass before, and it was overwhelming her. The stretch burned in a good way, but she wasn't given any time to adjust before the machine the tubes were connected to was turned on. She screamed as she was cleaned out. Urine was forcefully sucked out of her bladder as liquid was pumped into her bowels. 

"Aspect Treatment." Another shot to her neck, and she tensed, but didn't feel anything else from the injection. As she started to adjust to the still painful cleansing, Kuvira was allowed a few moments to internally celebrate receiving aspect treatment, and she became even more eager to find out what aspect she would get. 

Just as she started to feel a dull ache on the top of her head, mouth, lower back, and fingers, she heard the lead specialsit speak, "Milk Production" and an injection pumped into both of her nipples at the same time. As with the Aspect Treatment, Kuvira felt nothing other than the shot for a few moments, and then a numbness began to spread across her breasts. It felt incredibly odd, but she was thankful that it at least wasn't hurting her.

However, the dull ache she felt on four locations on her body was steadily turning into a piercing pain. With all that sensory input she was getting, it Kuvira a few moments to realize that she was getting not just one or two aspects, but four. A brief moment of excitement was swallowed up by a second realization; she was in for hours of pain as her aspects formed, and days of soreness as she recovered.

As this fact washed over her, she was given the Fertility Suspension, a small injection into her arm, and she vaguely heard the specialist order the Libido Enhancement. Just before the shot was delivered to her neck, Kuvira's thoughts froze. Level 4. That would mean she would be nearly constantly in need. Panic and anticipation swelled within her, and she found herself licking her lips and gripping her Mistress' hand tighter.

Kuvira wasn't able to revel in this very long, because then it truly began. The burning of the Primary Functions suspension had worn off, but she was still being cleansed, which while it had been pushed to the back of her awareness by the several other injections, was still painful. Not only that, but the Aspect Treatment was becoming more unbearable by the second, and the numbness in her breasts was becoming burning fullness. It would be at least another two hours before her aspects fully formed, and the effects of the Libido Enhancement would begin in the next few minutes; and complete within the hour.

Only a few minutes later, the only thing Kuvira could think about was how much pain she was in, and the rising need in her core. The feeling of her Mistress holding her hand and stroking her hair became a distant memory as her world narrowed to what was happening to her body. Each minute felt like an eternity. Kuvira realized dully that she was screaming, but had no recollection of when it began. The pain across her body was rivaled only by the intense need to be touched that had reached its full effect. 

Unfortunately for Kuvira, her treatment process took longer than average to complete, a little over three hours. She was vaguely aware of the cleansing equipment being removed from her, as the burning in her breasts disapeared, leaving only an uncomfortable feeling of fullness. The sites of her new aspects still hurt, but the kind of pain changed. While they were forming it was a sharp pain as they grew; but fully formed they now ached, as if she had been hit hard with a blunt object in those locations. As her treatment process came to an end, the only thing that didn't change was the effects of the Libido Enhancement, which had her moaning and shaking in her chained position.

The voice of her Mistress finally faded into her awareness again, Kuvira heard her whispering comforting, reassuring words as she continued to stroke her hair.

"Mistress?" Kuvira's voice was hoarse from the hours of screaming.

"Yes? What do you need sweet girl?"

"Help." She muttered weakly, still not coherent enough to find the words she needed.

"Oh kitten I will, I promise, but we have to wait until we get home. I'm sorry but we have to let your body rest." Mistress responded as Kuvira's cuffs were unlocked and she helped her stand.

Kuvira wobbled, leaning heavily on her Mistress as she was helped out of the treatment room and down the corridors. It took her a few minutes to register what she had been called, but when she did, she beamed.

"Kitten? Is cat?" Kuvira questioned almost drunkenly as they approached the waiting room.

Suyin chuckled. "Yes kitten. You have beautiful black ears and a tail, as well as fangs and claws."

They were led into the waiting room at last where the rest of the family were waiting for them. Immediately the room was filled with excited chatter, as everyone, including Opal, crowded around to admire their new Pet.

"Three aspects?! I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's four actually, she has claws too."

"No way!"

"Look at those ears!"

"The fangs are the best."

"Personally, I think all of her looks great."

Kuvira felt warmth spread over her as her Owners stood appreciating her, and knew without a doubt that the best decision she had ever made, was her last one.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a little bit of plot and a little bit of smut in this one  
> featured relationships: Kuvira/Baatar and Kuvira/Kya  
> warning for those who don't like it: milking

Kuvira was struggling to be aware of much of anything as the family made their way to the private limo. The temperature wasn't too low, but cold still bit at her naked skin, and the rough pavement stung her feet. She was grateful when she was finally guided onto the floor of the heated vehicle, surrounded by her Owners in a semicircle. 

She was thrown from her kneeling position to the floor as the driver made a rough turn out of the parking lot, and she gave a pained shout as she landed backward onto her new tail. Kuvira was picked up and being comforted instantly. She recognized somewhere in the back of her mind that it was Baatar Jr. who now had her in his lap. He adjusted her into a straddling position and she immediately ground onto him, only to be stopped just as quickly by his hands on the back of her thighs. She let her head fall the the crook of his neck and whimpered as she held onto him, suddenly exhausted. As her Owner played with her hair and rubbed her back, she drifted off to sleep.

***

When she awoke, pain and need were the first things Kuvira became aware of. She let out a strangled sound as she moved onto her knees, from where she had been laid on her side. It wasn't but a few moments later that her Mistress and Master came to check on her.

"What was that sound kitten?" Master asked her, equal parts concern and desire laden in his voice.

She tried to respond but all that came out was another choked sound, and her hand moved to rub her clit of it's own volition. 

"Stop." Her Mistress ordered.

She moaned and stopped her furious rubbing, but she couldn't manage to tear her hand away. The fullness of her breasts was the next thing to overwhelm her, and she reached up to soothe one, but as soon as her fingers touched the skin, milk shot from her nipple and Kuvira gave a shout at the unexpected feeling.

Her hand was pulled away from her core by her Master as he picked her up and carried her bridal style down a set of stairs, as Mistress followed closely behind. It was the pain now that demanded her attention, and she grimaced as the ache of her new aspects moved to the forefront of her perception.

The next thing she knew, Kuvira was being placed gently onto her hands and knees, and strapped in to a device. A third and fourth person entered the room then. A few moments later Baatar Jr. appeared in front of her and kissed her cheek, before running his hand across her shoulder, back, and ass as he moved to kneel behind her. The fourth, a woman she hadn't seen before, knelt in front of her.

"Hey sweetie. I don't know how coherent you are right now, but I'm Kya, another one of your Owners. I'm going to get you milked now okay honey?" 

Kuvira gave a small nod in response, and Kya gave her a pat on the head. She got up and returned a few seconds later with a container about the size of a paint can. Her Owner opened it, wet her fingers with the liquid inside, and began to softly rub it over Kuvira's nipples and areola. Small squirts of milk would spill onto the floor below when Kya pressed just a little too hard, and she jerked slightly at the odd but pleasant feeling. She repeated the process a few times; wetting her fingers and gliding them over Kuvira's sensitive breasts.

Closing the can, Kya reached under Kuvira and grabbed something she couldn't see. She felt something being attached to her swinging breasts, and it suctioned into place against her skin, remaining there even as her Owner stepped away. Kuvira heard a click and moaned loudly as milk was sucked harshly from one tit and then another. Being milked was better than she ever could have imagined. The slow release of pressure and the feeling of milk flowing from her nipples was heavenly. It was dehumanizing in the most incredible, intoxicating way. Her mind went hazy as she was consumed by the thought and feel of being milked like a cow.

Somehow, it got even better when she felt Baatar Jr. run his hand through her folds. Kuvira bucked against her restraints, desperate for relief. He only teased her for a moment before she felt is cock against her entrance. He pushed half his length in agonizingly slow, paused, and then withdrew to the tip. She mewled as he pushed back in just as slow, and hardly going deeper than his first stroke. She was she was shaking. Kuvira needed to be fucked like she needed to breath. Garbled nonsense was all that escaped her when she tried to beg for what she needed, and she started crying in earnest when he began giving short thrusts within her, needlessly trying to help her adjust to him.

A new, harsh voice spoke up suddenly. "She needs a hell of a lot more than that kid."

"Well I don't want to her aunt Lin." He snapped.

"That's exactly what you're doing though. You can be gentle all you want later; right now she needs to be fucked."

Kuvira was aware enough of the conversation to whine and nod her head desperately. 

Baatar Jr. picked up his pace, but only just, and after a few moments Kuvira cried out, still unable to form words. This last plea seemed to convince her Owner that he didn't need to be gentle. Grabbing her hips and forcefully thrusting into her, he finally bottomed out, filling her completely. He briefly remained buried inside her as he reveled in the feeling of her soft walls bearing down on his cock, and Kuvira had a moment to appreciate that he was just slightly longer and thicker than his father, stretching her perfectly.

He began to ruin her then. Baatar Jr. bucked into her savagely, driving himself into her at an uneven pace that left Kuvira unable to anticipate how hard he would slam into her, or how deep he would reach on each stroke. She gasped and shouted as he seemed to hit a new spot within her on every thrust, never letting her adjust to the rough fucking. With the pumps on her breasts still deliciously milking her, all she could do was cry out as she was thoroughly used. Her Owner grunted as his pace became increasingly desperate, and she licked her lips in anticipation.

Her Mistress appeared in front of her and wrapped a hand around her neck, squeezing gently as she leaned over to lick and nip at Kuvira's ear.

"You're such a good girl. You take cock so well, you were made for this kitten. This is exactly where you belong. You belong to us, Kuvira. Cum."

At her Mistresses command, she violently came, pushing Baatar Jr. over the edge as well. He hilted inside her one last time and went still, moaning as he emptied himself deep with her. Kuvira panted as she was left thoroughly satiated and spent. Her mind was foggy, thoughts moving slow, and as the world faded to black, she felt free. She felt loved.

***

When Kuvira awoke again, she immediately realized that she was much more coherent than she had been before. She was still in pain, and desperately horny again, but it wasn't overpowering her. Siting up, she took stock of her surroundings. She was on the Pet bed again, but this time she could appreciate how comfortable it was. It was a deep green, the kind that had always made Kuvira feel warm and safe, with the perfect balance of firm and soft. She sank into it just enough to feel hugged, but no so far that there was even the possibility of touching the ground. Kuvira smiled; her Owners were so good to her.

To her right she noticed a green box with the label 'Kitten'. Peaking over the edge she noticed that it was a toy box; containing both cat toys and sex toys. To her left was a large carrier. It wasn't a usable carrier; it was much to large and heavy, but it would serve well either as a 'room' for Kuvira, or a cage for punishment. She regarded it with uncertainty before looking around the rest of the room she was in. Three of her Owners were present; Baatar Jr., Kya, and Huan, but none of them had noticed her yet. The room was brilliantly decorated with sleek, elegant furniture, wall mounts, and various trinkets that Kuvira thought were likely more expensive than her.

"Look who's awake!" Kya said with a smile, and Kuvira returned it. 

"Come here kitten, I want a snuggle buddy but my wife is being a grumpy pants."

Kuvira stood and made her way over to where her Owner was sitting on a love seat, but hesitated, unsure if she was allowed on the furniture or if she should sit on the floor. Kya picked up on her dilemma and patted her lap.

"Up here sweetie. Sit facing away from me and lean back against me."

She obeyed, letting herself be adjusted like a doll. She ended up with her legs resting on both sides of her Owners thighs, with Kya's knees keeping her spread open.

"Hm. I may have wanted more than a snuggle buddy. But I will give you cuddles when I'm done with your cute little pussy."

One of her Owners hands grabbed a breast, teasing her nipple lightly, and the other dove to her folds. Kuvira sighed in pleasure as she leaned further into Kya, letting her body be toyed with. Kya leisurely stroked and teased her, and in contrast to the burning need she had previously suffered, Kuvira was happy just to please her Owner.

Kya hummed. "You're such a good girl Kuvira. You just want to serve don't you?"

She slipped a single finger lower, dipping into Kuvira and pumping softly for a few moments before returning to her clit.

Kuvira nodded as she gave a soft mew.

"So pliant. So responsive." Kya lowers her hand again, dipping two fingers into her this time, but simply rested them inside without moving. "We're going to play a game kitten. I am going to ask you some questions. Every time you get one right, I'll go faster. Every time you get one wrong, I will slow down or stop. Understand?" 

Kuvira nodded again.

"Good. First question: What is my favorite color?"

Her Owner was wearing all blue, so she figured that was a safe bet. "Um, blue?"

Kya pulled her fingers back to tease at her entrance. "Mm you're close kitten, I'll give you another chance."

Kuvira thought for a moment, wondering if that meant it was a specific shade or a purple even. How was she supposed to know what Kya's favorite color was? Then she realized that she forgot something very important. 

"Blue, Ma'am."

Kya entered her again. "Good girl. Remember your place. Next: Who are you?"

"Ku...your Pet, Ma'am."

Fingers begin to slowly pump inside her. "Very good. Where are you?"

"My Owners home, Ma'am." 

The fingers stilled again, and Kya kissed her cheek. "It's your home too, Pet. You live here, this is where you belong. Now tell me sweetie, where are you?"

"I'm...home, Ma'am." Kuvira choked up as she said the words, and the hand that had previously teased her breast moved to wrap around her stomach as her Owner's fingers began moving inside her again.

The teasing and anticipation was beginning to get to Kuvira, and she began to breathe heavier as Kya asked her next question.

"I'll give you an easy one: Who do you obey?"

"My Owners, the family, all of you Ma'am."

Kya hums as she increases the pace of her fingers some. "Are you a person?"

"No Ma'am." She pumps faster.

"Do you get to make any decisions?"

"No Ma'am." Faster.

"And you like that don't you? You want that."

"Yes, Yes Ma'am." Faster.

"I can tell, you're dripping all over my hand; I'm going to have to change when I'm done playing with you because you're spilling onto my dress. When do you get to cum kitten?"

"When I'm given permission, Ma'am." Kya moves faster still, beginning to curl her fingers against Kuvira's front wall. She finds her sweet spot a few strokes later and Kuvira moans loudly. The hand around her stomach moves lower to take care of her clit, and she is being truly used now.

"You're close aren't you?" Her Owner asks when Kuvira is writing and gasping in her lap.

"Yes Ma'am." The pace of the fingers inside her is increased along with the pressure against her clit.

"And have I given you permission to come?"

"No Ma'am." Kya's fingers pump faster again, and Kuvira is clenching down on them as she desperately tries to hold back the orgasm she is quickly approaching. Just as she fears she is going to fall over the edge without permission, the hands touching her are completely removed.

"Down Pet."

After a moment of confusion, she obeys, falling to her knees in front of her Owner and looking up at her.

"Good girl. I liked that game, did you?"

"Y..Yes Ma'am?"

"Oh, did you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I'm sorry to say kitten, but we don't always get what we want." Kya smirks at her. "Now, lean back against the couch between my legs so I can play with your hair; I did promise you cuddles."

Kuvira does as she is told, but the need that was already present in her core had spread like wildfire, consuming every inch of her. She needed to cum."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes kitten?"

"May I touch myself please Ma'am?"

"You may not." Kya continues to play with her hair as she watches the T.V., leaving Kuvira in her desperate state. Strangely, she didn't feel angry at this, or even frustrated. Her Owner simply didn't desire for her to cum, so she wouldn't get to. Kuvira leaned her head back further to look up at Kya, who was already looking down at her with a smile on her face. Warmth spread throughout her as she realized she had pleased her Owner.

Kuvira smiled. "Thank you for playing with me Ma'am."


	4. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featured relationships: Kuvira/Lin  
> Minor Kuvira/Kya, Kuvira/Kya/Lin, and Kya/Lin  
> mild warning for mild punishment

Not long after Kya had starting petting Kuvira's hair, Suyin entered the living room, smiling at the sight of the two of them.

"Glad to see someone's doing better. How are you feeling kitten?"

She blushed. "Good, Mistress."

"Good. Now, you've been kind of in and out of it for the last few days, so can you tell me everything you remember since your treatment started?"

Days? It had been days since then?

"I remember most of the treatment, and immediately after. I fell in the car and hurt my tail but Ba-Sir picked me up and held me. I woke up on the Pet bed and you and Master took me downstairs." Kuvira blushed and looked away from her Owner. "Ma'am...uh milked me and Sir, um...touched me Mistress." 

"I see, which Sir are you referring to? You may refer to them by name if it's relevant."

She went to speak, but found it difficult. It was already starting to feel weird using her Owners names. 

"Baatar Jr., Mistress."

"All right, that was the first time you woke after falling in the limo. What else do you remember?"

"Nothing, Mistress. I only remember waking up at home twice, including today."

Suyin smiled when Kuvira referred to it as home, but then frowned slightly.

"Oh. Well, it's been three days Kuvira, and you have been 'awake' a few more times than you remember."

Kuvira's eyes widen a little as she takes that in, but then shrugs deciding that it isn't really all that important; her Owners took care of her, that's all that matters. Kya chuckles and Suyin roles her eyes with a another smile.

"I suppose it's good at least that you aren't bothered by that. But how are your aspects? You seemed to be in quite a lot of pain before."

She thought for a moment. "They...hurt, but it's not nearly as bad as I remember. It's feels more like an ache now I think? It's hard to describe exactly because I'm not used to them yet Mistress."

Kuvira saw a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to get a better look. Her mouth fell open a bit when she realized that it was her tail flicking, and began trying to chase the movement, leading to her turning her head from side to side as her tail moved behind her.

Laughter filled the room, breaking her concentration, and she blushed again as it donned on her what she was doing. 

"I can see that kitten. I'll leave you alone for now then, but don't leave this room. In just a little while I'm going to call everyone in here so we can have a meeting about rules. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress." 

As Suyin left and Kya returned to petting her, Kuvira realized that she was feeling playful, and more like herself. Only, it wasn't quite the same as before she became a Pet. She felt lighter, and truly content for the first time that she could remember. Now that the fear of never being bought, and the haze of the treatment process had worn off, she realized she was the same Kuvira as before; but now she had people to put her in her place.

She shivered in pleasure at the thought, but before she could dwell on it, her tail caught her attention again, and she wondered what it felt like. As it flicked to her right, she reached back with the same hand and caught it. 

"It's so soft..." Kuvira said incredulously. 

Kuvira's grip on her tail was too light, and it swished out of her hand, causing her to frown. Suddenly, she remembered she had cat ears as well, and her hands shot up to grasp at them. She smiled as she played with her own ears for a few moments, before catching Bataar Jr. looking at her with equal parts adoration and desire. 

Licking her lips, Kuvira wondered if she could get him to play with her. Was she allowed to get up and go to him without permission? Did she need to ask to do so? As playful as she felt, she decided to just give it a try. The worst that could happen was being scolded. She started to move, but then stopped just as suddenly.

What if they got rid of her.

The thought rattled around in her brain, consuming her. They seemed to like her, but she had been behaving so far, what would they do if she misbehaved? Did they care about her enough to keep if she messed up? What would she do if they did? Kuvira didn't know how she could stand it if they decided they didn't want her anymore. 

She started to shake slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Kya or Bataar Jr.

Bataar Jr. immediately moved to kneel in front of her. "What is it Kuvira? What's wrong?"

"I...I don't want you to get rid of me."

He looked shocked. "Where did this come from sweet girl? We would never do that, what makes you think we would?"

"I've been good. What if I wasn't? What if I mess up? What if I'm difficult?"

Kya is the one to speak now. "You're ours Kuvira. It doesn't matter what you do or don't do, you will stay here where you belong. If you misbehave, accidentally or on purpose, we will discipline you accordingly and be done with it. You are never at risk of being tossed aside kitten." 

"Humph." A new voice arrives in the room.

"What does that mean Opal?" Bataar Jr. growls out. 

"It means it's beyond time for Opal to adjust her attitude toward our precious new kitten." Master appears from around the corner as he speaks, and Kuvira perks up. He looks to her sincerely before addressing her.

"Kya is right. Don't worry Kuvira. While we want you to behave of course, your place here isn't contingent upon it. You be you. If that includes acting out on occasion than that just gives Lin an excuse to punish you."

"So please, misbehave." The sharp voice from before speaks again, and Kuvira sees her for the first time. It would be an understatement to say Lin was intimidating, but she was drawn to it. She knew this Owner would not put up with anything, and it stirred the desire in her core.

Reassured of her place, Kuvira was increasingly interested in finding out what punishment would be like, but it would have to wait. The twins and Suyin joined the rest of the family in the living room, and Su began to speak.

"Alright! Everyone please find a seat, we need to go over some ground rules all together now that Kuvira is doing better. So we are all on the same page, these are the main rules for Kuvira: You must address all your Owners properly; Mistress or Master, Sir or Ma'am. You will be available for all of us to use as at any time. You will obey any instruction or order you are given. You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum without permission from one of us.

These are the basic rules Kuvira, but you may be given more rules by any of us-short term or long term-and you will be expected to obey them as well. If you recieve conflicting order or rules, tell me or Bataar, and we will come up with a solution. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Does anyone have any long-term rules they want to give Kuvira right now?"

Four hands raised.

Suyin sighed. "Okay Opal, you first."

"Stay out of my room and don't address me unless I speak to you."

Kuvira's lips tightened. "Yes Ma'am."

Suyin dismissed Opal before asking for the next person. "Fine. Lin?"

"If I am present in the room, do not stand or walk on two feet. Stay on your hands and knees."

She was equal parts aroused and offended, but decided now wasn't the time to act up. "Yes Sir."

"Junior?"

"Greet me as soon as I return home. I will show you later how I want you to do that."

"Yes Sir." 

"And Kya?"

"This is a bit different from their rules. Essentially, I'm going to train to you. If I say sit, you will sit in the way that I train you to. We will get to all that later though. The rule is that once I have trained you, you are expected to obey those commands correctly and immediately."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alight then. So the rules Bataar and I have agreed on for the family to follow are this: She is not to be taken out of the house without our approval, and she must have a collar on. You are not to deny her milking for an extended period of time. She is to be allowed at least six hours of sleep a day, and no punishment should leave permanent marks. Is everyone in agreement on these?"

Everyone nods their approval and Suyin smiles.

"Excellent! Well thats all I had, does anyone have any questions or comments?"

Kuvira tilted her head slightly to the side as she thought of something, and cautiously raised her hand. Her Mistress gestured for her to go on.

"Is the...what is the cage for Mistress?" 

"Oh! Yes. That will act as your room. Mostly, you are free to go in and out of it as you please, and you can even move your bed in there if you want. But you may also be locked in as a punishment."

Kuvira hadn't considered that it would be both, and wasn't sure how she felt about that. Before she could contemplate it, she realized most of her Owners were looking at her. 

"Oh, right. Thank you Mistress." This earned her a chuckle, and her Mistress shook her finger at her jokingly.

"Be careful with that Kitten. I have to get back to work everyone, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

With that, the family dispersed again; only Kuvira, Kya, Lin, and Bataar Jr. remaining in the room. Kya had stopped playing with her hair during the family meeting, and Kuvira's knees were starting to hurt, so she started to stand to walk back to her bed. She only got one foot under her before she heard a warning voice.

"Pet, did you already forget the rule I just gave you?"

Kuvira stopped, but didn't put her knee back on the floor yet. She looked at Lin, considering. Part of her was afraid of what punishment she would face if she were disobedient. But the other part was hopelessly curious to find out. She had been promised that they would not get rid of her, and they all agreed not to permanently mark her. Additionally, she had been nothing but obedient since she met the family, and the itch to misbehave was growing by the minute.

"No Sir." Kuvira still used the proper title. She was only testing the waters, so breaking one rule was enough for now. In one swift movement she rose to her feet, and in the next moment she was laid on her stomach over Kya's lap. Confused, she looked up at her Owner.

"You didn't think I would simply sit here while you disobeyed my wife did you?" She says with a smile.

A rough hand came slid over her rear, softly gliding across her cheeks and Kuvira gulped. 

"Hmm. I can't decide. Should I put her over my own lap to discipline her, or leave her over yours Kya."

"Yours, love. Your're much more efficient that way. Besides, we've already spent some time together, she might be comforted being held by me."

Lin sits on the opposite end of the couch and Kya releases her hold on Kuvira, but she doesn't move from her Owners lap.

"Get on your hands and knees Pet." Lin orders, and Kuvira immediatly obeys. 

"Crawl over to me." She obeys.

"Place yourself over my lap." Kuvira goes to obey, but realizes she would have to get to her feet to do that, and looks at her Owner nervously.

"Is there a reason your ass isn't over my knee right now?"

"I..I'd have to stand Sir."

"No you don't. You can crawl up here."

Kuvira moves closer, trying to figure out how to do that without using her feet. Raising her hands from the floor, she places on the couch to the left of Lin. She raises one knee up, stretching uncomfortably to maneuver it between her hands and onto the cushion. Using those three limbs, she pushes herself onto the couch next to Lin. Nervously she lays herself over her Owners lap. 

"Paws." Kuvira bites her lip as she obeys, drawing her arms behind her so Lin can grasp them in her left hand and hold them against her back. 

For a few minutes all Lin does is pet and pinch at Kuvira's ass, building the anticipation and confusion until Kuvira questions if she is actually going to be punished or if this is just to scare her. As soon as she relaxes Lin strikes. Faster than a snake, the hand gently stroking her rears back before forcefully cracking down against Kuvira's flesh.

"Ah! Fuck!" Two more blows land.

"Watch your mouth. No cussing when you are being punished do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir." Kuvira is already starting to pant.

"Count, and thank me after every spank."

"Yes Sir." Another strike.

"One, thank you Sir."

Lin raises her eyebrows and rubs her quickly reddening cheek. "Well done, most Pets would make the mistake of starting at four. Such a smart kitten we have."

Kuvira's heart melts at the praise, and she smiles. "Thank you Sir."

Lin gives her a gentle pat on the head before beginning again.

"Ah! Two, thank you Sir. Three, Thank you Sir."

The sting on her flesh began to feel pleasant, and after the next three strikes, Kuvira began to squirm in her Owners lap trying to get some friction against her clit. She feels Lin's hand tangle in her hair and roughly pull back, and a moan spills from her mouth.

"You like this don't you kitten? That why you disobeyed me. I saw it, you want this. You need this; to be punished."

Four blows follow in quick succession, and Kuvira barely manages to count and thank Lin in between her panting and moaning.

"Isn't that right Pet? Answer me."

"Yes Sir."

The hand returns to her hair, and Lin leans over to speak into her ear. "Beg."

"Please. P-Please punish me Sir. I need it, I need it please."

She doesn't know why, but tears start falling from Kuvira's eyes. The grip on her arms loosen so Lin can wipe the tears from her face. 

"Just five more kitten. You can be a good girl and take five more for me right?"

Kuvira nods and mumbles; "Yes Sir."

Lin takes hold of her hands again, and gives two spanks one right after the other. Kuvira screams, and then moans before stammering out the count. 

"Just three more Pet, you're doing so good." Another blow.

Kuvira whimpers. "Thirteen, thank you Sir." "Ahh! Fourteen, thank you Sir."

"Just one more kitten." Lin gently massages the red flesh for a few moments before delivering the last strike of her punishment.

"Fifteen, th-thank you Sir." Kuvira pants.

"Good girl. You were so good for me Pet." Lin maneuvers her until she is straddling her Owner, and pulls her against her chest as she rubs her back and butt, whispering reassuring words as Kuvira recovers from her punishment. When Kuvira stops panting she realizes that she feels incredibly light, and she nuzzles into Lin's neck. 

Lin chuckles. "How do you feel Kuvira?"

"Mm s'good Sir."

"Good, I think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well. Do you want a reward?"

"Please Sir." She nods.

Lin gives a gentle pat to Kuvira's thigh. "Down." Kuvira lowers herself back to the floor, careful not to stand even for a moment.

"Go to your toy box." She doesn't hesitate to start crawling over to the box, and looks back to Lin for further instruction. 

"Pick out one of the dildos and bring it to me."

Kuvira's eyes widen as she begins to search through the box. She had to dig through a sea of toys, breifly getting distracted by green bird that chirped when it was touched, and eventually found all three of the dildos in the box. All three were green; but that was where the similarities stopped. The largest one was 8 inches, and aside from the color, looked pretty much exactly like a real cock. There was also a 7 inch one, that was smoother, but curved in a way Kuvira suspected would hit her just right. The last one, while the smallest at 6 inches, was the most intimidating; it was covered in tiny spikes that would scratch against her inner walls. It was compelling, and she was excited to find out how it felt, but right now she needed to find out how that curve felt.

She felt a little embarrassed attempting to carry it with her hand over to her Owner while also walking on her hands and knees, but the rapidly building need overshadowed it. When she reached Lin, she leaned back onto her haunches, and with a flush, handed the toy over. 

"Good girl." She holds the dildo at the base and rests the tip against Kuvira's lips. "Suck, Pet."

Opening her mouth, Kuvira runs her tongue along the underside of the cock, before swirling it around to the tip. She repeats this a few times-adjusting to and savoring the foreign feel and taste. Once enough the toy had been covered with a sheen of saliva, she took it into her mouth, parting her lips just enough to let it slip in. At first, she only lets a couple inches in before pulling back, but with every bob of her head, Kuvira lets it slide further. Wanting to impress her Owner, she attempts to let it slide down her throat, but the curve was not something she had experienced before and she gagged. 

"Okay kitten, I think you've gotten it wet enough, there is no need for all that-yet. Now, I am going to give you permission to stand for a little while, but the rule will go back into place when we are done with your reward, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now stand up, turn around, and bend over and grab your ankles."

Kuvira obey's and feels incredibly exposed in the position. Her pussy is eye level with Lin, and despite having been naked for days and already being played with, this left her feeling particularly vulnerable. A part of wanted to rebel against it, but another felt indescribably aroused. She was already soaked, with slick running down her thighs, but she felt her body release even more fluid being on display for her Owner. 

Lin touched the tip of the cock against her clit and Kuvira moaned, leaning back into it.

"No. Stay still Pet, I'm controlling this."

She moans again. "Yes Sir."

Lin runs the dildo back and forth across her parts, teasing her for a few moments while Kuvira desperatelt struggles to remain in place. Finally, the tip presses into her, and her Owner slips the cock inside to the hilt in one slow stoke. As it bottomed out inside her, Kuvira realized she was right; it hits her perfectly. Lin slides it out and back in again at the same pace twice more.

"How do you want it kitten? Its a reward so I'll let you pick: gentle or rough."

"Rough. Rough, please Sir." 

Lin chuckles. "Now, why did I have a feeling you would say that? Remember, stay still. Every time you move from this position I will stop."

Without giving Kuvira a chance to respond, Lin starts to drive the cock in and out of her at a merciless pace, leaving her a quivering, moaning mess. The pace makes it impossible to be consistent, but that only adds to her desperation. She can't anticipate exactly how deep it will reach on each stroke, and when it will hit her in that glorious way that drives the breath from her lungs. Kuvira couldn't disobey Lin's order if she wanted to, all of her body's energy diverted to clenching around the toy inside of her.

She was getting close. "Oh fuck, fuck, please Sir."

"What Pet?" She doesn't break pace.

"I'm close Sir."

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Please Sir. Please, it feels so good, please let me cum!"

Lin chuckles. "Alright kitten, cum for me." She reaches around to harshly rub Kuvira's clit and she falls apart, screaming and moaning as pleasure overcomes her. Her Owner doesn't stop fucking her throughout, and continues even as her orgasm starts to taper off.

"Give me one more Kuvira."

It only takes a few more seconds before Kuvira screams again as she crashes down, the second orgasm slamming through more intensely than any one she had ever had before. At some point, Lin had slowed and stopped her ruthless fucking, and as Kuvira panted she gently pulled the cock out.

"Okay, you can let go of your ankles Pet. Back on all four's now."

Somehow Kuvira had the presence of mind to straigten up, and then fall to her knees. She scooched closer to her Owner and leaned her head against her knee as she continued to pant. A hand slowly started to pet her head as she recovered, and she felt herself begin to drift off, once again taken care of by her new family.


End file.
